Van (AP)
WARNING:'''This page contains potential '''spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. Van (Burn in the Japanese version) is a child that is eventually born in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. 'Basic Info' Van is the intellectual son of Annissa and Jin. His passion is of becoming a doctor just like Jin, his father. Unlike other children, he already aspires on a goal and knows what he wants to be in the future. His eyes and talkative demeanor are taken from his mother, Anissa. He enjoys reading books and studying, especially about medicine. 'First Meeting' He will first appear two weeks after you trigger Anissa and Jin's marriage ceremony and sequence of rival events that occur before they both decide to hook up. As a new-born baby, he doesn't do much and just lies there in his crib motionless. You don't get to interact with him nor use your rattle (if you have one) on him but after two weeks, you will receive a letter from her parents inviting you to celebrate child's day with them if you wish. Go to Simon's Photography, and you will find a full-grown Van taking photos with her parents. After that occurs, you are able to interact and befriend him. 'Likes and Dislikes (Received Items)' Loves: "..." *Royal Jelly *Green Tea *Milk Tea *Herb Tea *Potato Pancake *Mint Candy Likes: "..." *Pineapple *Blue Herb *Pontata Root *Fugue Mushroom *Lavender *Hibiscus *Gas Antidote *Cold Medicine *Egg; Shining *Prabo Drink *Stay-Awake Drink *Banana *Pineapple *Blueberry Pie *Cherry Pie *Apple; Shining *Orange; Shining *Coffee Beans; Shining *Honey; Shining *Cookies Dislikes: '"..." *Algae *Empty Bottle *Empty Can *Junk Ore *Rubber Boot *Swim Trunks *All Milk Products 'Family *Toby ( Father ) *Renee ( Mother ) *Paolo ( Uncle ) *Ozzie ( Grandfather ) *Cain ( Grandfather ) *Hanna ( Grandmother ) 'Child Events' The main character may sometimes stumble upon a few events with Van, most of these are with your own child. Below is a short paragraph describing the event and its respective theme. ' Child's Day: Van' Two weeks from the birth of the rival child, you'll find a letter in your mail box reading about the celebration of their birth; called "Child's Day." They are inviting you to join them in this joyous celebration. Proceed to Simon's photography and you will witness a cutscene wherein the child and his/her parents are taking some photos. You will then be introduced to each other and the event will end shortly. ' Water in our World ' Enter the clinic one day and you'll see Van telling your child some facts about water. Your child tells him about the watermill beside your farm. The two easily formulate questions and decide to check it out someday. Meanwhile, Anissa comes to the room. Telling them to eat for awhile, as she prepared a snack for the two of them. 'Addition Information' Events with Van: (Above is a selection of photos of some child events with Van, please note that these are incomplete and more will be added soon.)